


The River Daughter

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem to Goldberry, the mysterious yet sought after woman (like many others) beneath the exterior of Tolkien's mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Quenya Translation** :

Mi olórë vantas,  
Fassë alcarinqua ve Anar,  
Linderya tyalin sírë-caima ondonnar,  
Collarya laurello nar carna.  
Ve aurë ahya minna lómë,  
Venya nénanna,  
Nénu lutu,  
Sírë lirin,  
Laurëpiucca, Sírë-Yenden!  


\-----

**English Translation** :

In a dream she walks,  
Hair radiant as the sun,  
Her melody plays on river-bed rocks,  
Her clothes from gold are spun.  
As day turns into night,  
Upon the fragrant water,  
The lilies float,  
The river sings,  
For Goldberry, River-Daughter!  



End file.
